freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
Q2 (Belgium)
Q2 (Belgium) Background: Ka 2 started out in 1995 as a TV channel from Belgium. It has later gone in various name changes, those being Kanaal 2 in 1997, KANAALTWEE in 2003, 2BE in 2008, and later in 2016, Q2, which is currently being used. Ka 2 1st Logo (1995-1997) Note: The startup variant is seen in the next video around 0:30. Nicknames:"The Belgian Fire Logo","Rise of Kanaal 2", "Ka2 Physics" Logo: On a black background, an explosion occurs from one of two squares, bringing up fire, which then starts to engulf the screen. The screen then turns yellow, and the words "Dit is" appear in white, as we cut to the Kanaal 2 logo from the time, which is two squares (one purple and one yellow), with a yellow "Ka" on the purple square and a purple "2" on the yellow square. Variant: An even more different version of the logo was used when the channel starts up. It consists of various sequences, including flying patterns such as ribbons and bubbles, parts of the logo being painted by color splashes, color-changing lights and fire approaching the camera from a vent, before the sequence from the beginning of the normal logo plays, along with a few close-up's off the "2" with some flashes in random positions. This time the red square with a yellow "2" then zooms out, and we see a yellow square with a red "Ka" while the red square places. Fire is seen behind the red square once it finishes placing. In between commercial breaks a variant was used with only the color-changing from the startup variant. Before announcing the kultuuragenda the scene with the flying ribbons from the start-up variant would play. The closedown variant shows the splashing of paint in a reverse order. After which the lights get turned off to see the logo in the dark. There were also variants used on their sister channel VTM that indicated what programming there was on their channel and which is very likely dependent on the season of the broadcast. The spring introductory variant introduces and ends the program schedule with electric flashes, the summer variant introduces it with a projected film of people on the beach trying to beat up and ends with a zoomed-in version of the projection, with at the end the logo against a black background. FX/SFX: The explosion, the fire. For the startup variant, the water, fire, light effects, logo showcasing, ribbons, drawing, paint splattering, zooming in and out, transitioning to and fro aforementioned sequences...pretty much everything. Not so bad, but a bit too abstract. Music/Sounds: A creepy choral theme which sounds jumbled and keeps coming to a halt, and two beatbox bass drum sounds at the end. For the startup variant, a lot of confusing sounds like a female choir, laser sounds, slamming, and a deeper male choir are incorporated. In the middle you might hear the same female choir and a sample from another part of the music being reversed, and more confusing sounds everywhere. The choral theme and the two bangs are also used. After the grueling startup, there is an announcer speaking in Dutch. He says, "This is Kanaal 2. Ladies and gentlemen, good evening, and welcome. What does our opening evening look like?". This is followed by the nighttime programming announcements or news broadcasts. The VTM spring programming scheme variant however only has the sound of the sizzling of electricity and the VTM summer programming scheme variant only the sound of the playing of a projector. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: It depends on the variant: •Opening: Minimal to Nightmare •Normal: Medium to High •Program Timetable: Minimal to Low •Closing: Low Editor's Note: The startup version of this logo is very notorious for lacking rhyme and reason, being perceived as random and creepy. It is also known for it's long length, clocking in at over 1 minute. The other variations of the logo are much tamer. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Kanaal 2 2nd Logo (1997-2003) Note: The normal variant is seen at 0:33. Logo: On a beach a woman in pink bikini to the right of the picture sits while she turns her head to face the viewer. To the left of the picture the Kanaal Twee logo is visible. Variants: In some variants, that same woman first sees the viewer and then turn her head back to her original position. The closedown contains a picture of palm trees, a running women in a pink bikini suit, a jumping half-naked man, the legs of a women in red bikini and high heels while sea water pours through her legs and finally a women in yellow bikini jumping out of the sea while the logo forms itself. The VTM programming variant slightly tilts the image of the program after behind which the logo gets visible. FX/SFX: Mostly live-action. Music/Sounds: A combination between harp and synth for the first 2 logo's. The closedown contains a theme on an electric guitar with, when the logo is about to form, a singer gingen This is Kanaal Twee. It also contains a woosh sound and the sound of poured water. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: None to Minimal. Editor's Note: Significantly tamer than the previous logo. 3rd logo (2003-2007) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Fully extinct. Scare Factor: TBA Editor's Note: TBA. 4th logo (2007-2008) Nicknames: "The Weird Stick Characters' Logo(s)", "Belgian Black Comedy" Logo: Not as much one logo, but a collection of logo's to introduce a commercial block. The logo first appears in the below left corner and then would function as a head of a stick figure, while the below left corner would show the letter "R". The stick figure would then be part of a visual gag, the most common being that everyday things would subject them a form of decapitation, but more benign gags (such as an old lady dancing) were also used. At the end of the commercial block, another gag (which sometimes does have continuity with the previous one, but other times would not), would be used, but the "R" is immediately in place and the head would be put into its original place. These logo's definitely are violent, but not gory. This all takes place on a single color background with shadows for objects. Variant: Later ones would introduce a cube in the mix that would absorb the stick figures into them, hinting a possible logo change. Even later ones would after the event transform themselves into the 2BE logo, with the byline "Formerly known as "Kanaal Twee". FX/SFX: All the 2D animation on these logos/idents. Music/Sounds: Lots of grumbling and moaning. Sometimes music would be used fitting in with the joke. Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: All of them are Low. Editor's Note: The darkly humorous nature of some of the IDs made them somewhat notorious. 5th logo (2008-2014) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Fully extinct. Scare Factor: TBA Editor's Note: TBA. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 2BE 6th logo (2014) Note: The logo starts at 0:25. Logo: After the program announcements, the original 2BE logo would show up on a white board and flip over to its new design, after which a red filter would show up through which the new 2BE logo would be seen. This would happen while an announcer says that 2BE will be put into a new jacket, followed by the slogan "2BE, seriously wrong". FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Was only used to announce the new season of "Foute Vrienden". Scare Factor: Minimal. Editor's Note: TBA. 6th logo (2014-2015) Note: The logo starts at 2:52. Logo: First the logo would show up, after which it disappears to a fully red screen in which the logo would be shown with the colors inverted. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Rare, check some of the older announcements 2BE has put out on their YouTube channel. Scare Factor: Minimal to Low. Editor's Note: TBA. 7th logo (2015-August 31, 2016) Note: The logo starts at 0:30. Logo: A red screen where the "BE" would be put in a darker red than the "2". FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Scare Factor: None. Availability: Only on their most recent announcements. Editor's Note: TBA. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Q2 8th logo (August 31, 2016-) Note: The logo starts at 0:40. Logo: A yellow screen slides in. On it the words "You make us" slide in while the "Q" gets written. Then, after it a green slide slides over the screen, a "Q" gets written on it while a red slide slides in, a "2" apppears below it. FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: An upbeat synth. There is also an autotuned voice saying "You make us Q", followed by it saying"Q2". Availability: Current. Scare Factor: None. Editor's Note: TBA.